


The New Girl In Town.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hosie AUs. [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Handon brotp, Hurt/Comfort, No Handon, Original Character(s), Pining, We Hate Matthew Davis Here, no alaric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hope Mikaelson, self proclaimed bad ass, is new in town and takes an immediate  liking in Josie Saltzman. Hope's blunt and openly flirty with the young Saltzman girl that Josie can't help but fall in love. And Hope can't help but fall in love too. Hope teaches Josie how to have fun. Not that Josie doesn't know how to do that already. But with Hope, it's different, and Josie loves different.ORA Hosie Highschool AU.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie AUs. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071311
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	1. New Girl

Josie Saltzman was sleeping peacefully on a Monday morning, when the door swung open and two bodies fell on top of her.

Josie startled, her eyes snapped open and she let out a groan. "What the fuck?" She heard two sets of giggles, but not just any giggles, evil giggles.

Josie looked over and saw her best friends Mia and Emma Arnold, the Arnold twins, laughing their asses off.

" _Seriously_?!" Josie exclaimed. "What are you assholes doing." 

"We're waking you up, duh." Emma said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed." Josie said with a hint of sarcasm. "I meant, what are you two assholes doing at my house on a Monday morning, at-" she checked the clock. "5am."

"Well, the first day of school is today." Mia told her. 

"I know that." Josie argued. "Any reason you two decided to dogpile me?" 

"You looked so peaceful." Emma said.

"Yeah, that we wanted to wake you up." Mia added.

"Lucky me." Josie said as she rolled her eyes. "I don't get it. You're both friends with Lizzie too, why aren't you dogpiling her at 5 in the fucking morning?" 

"Because Lizzie isn't our best friend." Mia said. 

"Oh, lucky me." Josie said, "again." 

"Oh shut up." Mia said as she rolled her blue eyes. "You love us and you know it." 

"Right now, not really." Josie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ouch." Emma pouted, her green eyes giving Josie a puppy look. 

"Fine." Josie sighed. "I _do_ love you." 

"Hah." Mia said in triumph.

"Anyway. Get your ass up. It's the first day of junior year." Emma said.

"It's 5am, and I need my beauty sleep." Josie tried to argue.

"Can't sleep now, Jo." Mis said. "We have a whole day to plan."

"We're going to school, Mia." Josie pointed out. "It's not like we're going to skip classes." 

Emma and Mia exchanged looks, and Josie knew that look. Her and Lizzie had the exact same kind of look. The four of them called it the "twin look." 

"What is that look for?" Josie asked.

"Mia and I have a new neighbor, and we want you to meet her." Emma said.

"Oh no, you better not try to set me up with your neighbor." Josie warned.

"Relax." Mia said. "We aren't. We just want you to meet her. She's really sweet."

Josie crossed her arms. "Fine." She said. "Can you tell me her name?"

"Hope Mikaelson." Mia replied.

"Hope Mikaelson. Why does that sound so familiar?" Josie asked.

Mia and Emma shrugged. "I don't know." Mia said. "Maybe your parents knew hers." 

"I think that's actually it." Emma said. "Her father is Klaus Mikaelson." 

Josie's eyes went wide. "That's why! My mom and Her dad went to high school together." 

"Really?" Mia asked.

Josie nodded. "Yeah. They were like friends or lovers, or something like that." 

"Oh, well yeah, his daughter is really sweet." Mia said. "We met her yesterday. Said she was new in town." 

"Yeah, that's interesting." Josie said. She paused for a second. Then she said something she knew she would regret later on. "Is she cute?" 

Mia and Emma exchanged looks, and Josie regretted asking the question.

"I thought you said you _don't_ want us to set you up with our neighbor." Emma said.

"I don't." Josie argued. "But that also doesn't mean I can't admire a cute girl when I see one." 

Mia bit her lip to hold back a smile. "Yeah, she's pretty cute." 

"Okay, cool." Josie said. 

"Yeah. Look." Mia said as she pulled up Hope's instagram. Josie grabbed the phone and looked at it. Her eyes went wide. Hope Mikaelson had auburn hair that looked kind of brunette at the same time, with ocean blue eyes. Mia was right. She _is_ cute, but Josie wasn't interested in dating anyone yet. 

"Hmm." Josie hummed. "Yeah, she's pretty cute, you're right." 

"So, you'll meet her?" Mia asked.

"Sure, why not." Josie shrugged. "Do you mean right now?"

"No, dummy. Mia said. "She's attending school with us."

"So why the hell did you wake me up at 5am!" Josie exclaimed. 

Mia smirked. "Because we knew you'd be asleep, and we're your evil best friends who want to ruin your beauty sleep because we know you love your beauty sleep, and we're just evil like that. You and Lizzie aren't the evil twins, Emma and I are." 

"That's rather…" Josie's voice trailed off. "Specific." 

"Mia is _always_ specific. Or have the last 10 years made you forget that she is." Emma said.

" _Ha-Ha-Ha_." Josie laughed sarcastically. 

"Anyway. Go get ready. We can get something done before school starts." Mia said.

"Like what?" Josie asked.

Emma and Mia exchanged looks again. 

_They're doing this more often now._ Josie thought to herself. _And they only do this when they're plotting some evil scheme._

"Okay, what are you two planning?" Josie asked.

"We kind of lied." Mia said. "Hope actually asked us to have you meet her."

"What?" Josie asked. "Why?" 

"She said she thought you were cute." Emma said.

Josie felt herself blush a little, and she was grateful the sun wasn't out yet, otherwise Mia and Emma would give her hell for blushing,just like they always do. "She said she thought I was cute?" She asked. 

"That's what she said, yes." Mia told Josie. 

"So what does this mean?" Josie asked.

"It means, you and Hope are going to meet, fall in love, date, get married and have little baby Mikaelsons running around." Emma said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Josie's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Mia snickered. "And I thought _I_ was the blunt one." 

Josie grabbed a pillow and smacked Mia with it. "Okay, question." She said. "Why is it in this scenario, Hope and I have baby Mikaelsons running around. Why isn't it little Saltzmans?" 

Mia scrunched her nose in disgust. "You want your kids to have your dead beat fathers last name?"

"Oh," Josie said as she realized that would be the case. "No, I don't." 

The three girls spent most of the time talking. Josie missed the twins, she had hardly any time to see them during the summer with her summer softball practices. 

At around 6:45am, Lizzie woke up. She saw Mia and Emma. Josie was in the shower.

"Oh," Lizzie said. "Hey guys." 

"Hi." The Arnold twins said in sync. 

"What are you two doing here so early?" Lizzie asked.

"We were just talking with Josie." Emma said. "Jo and my new neighbor are going to meet later."

Lizzie smirked. "Are you two devils trying to set up my dear sister with someone again?" 

Mia laughed. "No, but our neighbor does think Josie's cute." 

"Interesting." Lizzie hummed. 

"Yep. Her name is Hope Mikaelson." Said Mia. 

"Oh. I know that name. She's Klaus' daughter. My mom and her dad used to be friends." Lizzie said. "She thinks Josie's cute?" 

The Arnold twins nodded. "Yep." Mia said.

"So, we have a plan. Are you in?" Emma asked.

"You know I always love being a part of An Arnold twins scheme." Lizzie laughed. 

"We're going to have Hope and Josie meet." Emma said.

"Fall in love." Lizzie added.

"Date." Emma said again.

"Get married." Lizzie said.

"And have little baby Mikaelsons running around." Lizzie and Emma said in sync.

"Oh Dear God, my own twin isn't even my twin." Mia said. Realizing her sister and best friend's sister are more like twins than her and Emma are.

Emma rolled her eyes. "That's how I feel about you and Josie." 

"Haha." Lizzie laughed, "She has a point." She said. "You and Josie are more twins than her and I are." 

The Arnold twins and the blonde Saltzman twin chatted a little bit, and then Josie came out of the shower. 

"Hey, Lizzie." Josie said as she brushed her hair. 

"Hey, Jo." Lizzie said. "Is it okay if I drive to school today?" 

"I guess." Josie replied.

Mia and Emma exchanged looks again.

"Okay, why are you two doing the twin look again? This is like the fourth time." Josie said.

Lizzie left the room to go take a shower. 

"What makes you think we're thinking about something?" Mia asked.

"Uh, because Lizzie and I do the twin look when we are exchanging thoughts." Josie replied.

"We promise, we have no plot or plan going on." Mia said. 

Josie gave the Arnold twins a skeptical look, but shrugged it off. "I don't trust you, Mia Arnold..but I'll pretend I do."

Mia was about to respond when her phone rang. She walked over to her bag and answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Oh, hey Bailey."

"Hi, are you and Emma at Josie's?" Bailey asked.

"We always are." Mia replied. "Why?"

"Put me on speaker." Bailey said.

"K." Mia said as she put her friend on speaker. "You're on speaker."

"Josie, you know how we were supposed to give the new girl a tour?" Bailey asked.

"Yes." Josie replied.

"I have basketball practice. Can you do it without me?" Bailey asked.

"Um, sure?" Josie said.

"Cool, thanks." Bailey said. "Bye, I have to run."

"Bye." The Arnold twins and the Brunette Saltzman twin said. Bailey hung up. 

"Wait a second." Josie said, "Bailey isn't on the basketball team. She left last year." 

"Well, she must have a reason then." Mia said.

"You mean to tell me you two weren't in on this?" Josie asked.

"Yeah," Said Emma, "We weren't." 

"Hmmm.." Josie said. "Okay."

Lizzie came out of the bathroom and combed her hair, then the four of them went out to get breakfast. 

After breakfast, the twins made their way to school. Mystic Falls High. Lizzie and Josie in one car, Emma and Mia in another. Once they arrived at the school, Mia sent Hope a direct message on instagram to let them know they're at school. Hope replied by saying she's in the main office. Emma,Mia and Josie made their way to the main office and met Hope. 

When brown met blue, both Josie and Hope were blown away by the other's beauty. 

"Oh, Josette, you're here, good" Said the principal. "This is Hope Mikaelson. You and Bailey Taylor were supposed to give her a tour. but Miss. Taylor got busy with something, so it's just you. Is that alright with you?" 

"Yeah." Josie nodded. 

"I'll leave you to it, then." The principal said as he walked back to his office.

Hope turned to Josie and smiled. Josie was speechless. Hope was even more beautiful in person. 

"Hey," Hope said. "Josie Saltzman, right? You're best friends with Mia and Emma." 

"Yep." Josie said. "That's me." 

"Nice to finally meet you." Hope said. 

"Why is that?" Josie asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't I want to befriend a cute girl?" Hope asked.

Josie's eyes went wide and a blush covered her face. "Thanks.." she mumbled. 

"And I must say, you're cuter in person." Hope said with a smirk. 

Josie's jaw dropped. "You're very blunt, aren't you?" She asked with a laugh. 

Hope shrugged. "Only when I want to be." 

"Jo," Mia said. "Emma and I are heading to class. We'll see you in 3rd hour." 

"Okay, bye Em, bye Mia." Josie said.

"Bye." The Arnold twins said in sync. 

Josie and Hope watched as the Arnold twins walked off. 

"So," Hope said as she turned to Josie. "How about my tour." 

"Sure." Josie nodded. "Right this way." 

Hope linked her arm with Josies. "Lead the way gorgeous." 


	2. Learn To Have Some Fun.

After giving Hope a tour, she and Hope went separate ways. 

Josie headed to her first hour class with her sister. She went to sit down next to Lizzie.

"Hey," Lizzie said. "How was the tour with Mikaelson?" 

"It was good." Josie replied. "Why?" 

"No reason. It's just, you think she's cute, don't you?" Lizzie asked.

Josie's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "What?" She asked.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you were practically drooling over her!" She said.

"How the hell would you even know this, Lizzie?" Josie asked. 

"I have my ways." Lizzie replied. Josie gave her a look and Lizzie groaned. "Fine! Mia told me that you were practically drooling over her." 

"Goddamn it, Mia." Josie groaned. "What else did her and Emma have to say about me?"

"They said I should stay out of your love life." Lizzie replied. 

"Good, and are you going to?" Josie asked.

"Hah." Lizzie laughed. "No." 

Josie rolled her eyes. "Of course you're not."

"So, what's up with this new girl anyway? Is she that hot? Can't be hotter than me, can she?" Lizzie asked curiously. 

"Oh My God." Josie laughed. "You're the most popular girl in school, are you afraid of a little competition?" 

"Afraid?" Lizzie asked, "Hah, no." 

"Then why does it matter to you if Hope's hotter than you or not?" Josie asked.

"Because I'm curious as to who I'm up against. Come on, Jo. What makes Hope so intriguing?" Lizzie pressed. 

"You mean aside from the fact her parents are alumni?" Josie asked.

"So is our mom." Lizzie pointed out. 

"Fine, fine, fine." Josie caved. "She wears a leather jacket and rides a $12,000 motorcycle." 

"She rides a what?!" Lizzie exclaimed. 

"A $12,000 motorcycle." Josie repeated. 

"How the hell did she afford a 12k motorcycle?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie, the Mikaelson's are loaded." Josie explained. "Like, crazy rich. Klaus is even helping mom fund money for a school." 

"Oh, I heard about that." Lizzie said. "She's naming it after her best friend." 

"Yeah, _Salvatore Boarding School_." Josie nodded. 

"Okay, well-" Lizzie's cut off by the teacher entering the classroom.

"Hi, students, welcome to the first day of junior year. My name is Mr. Edwards. I am your math teacher." Mr. Edwards said. "Does anyone have any questions before I hand out a syllabus?" 

The students shook their heads and Mr. Edwards handed out the syllabus to each student. 

For the rest of the time being, Mr. Edwards just did some icebreakers for the class. And then it was time for the 2nd class of the day.

Lizzie and Josie had separate classes that time. Lizzie had chemistry and Josie had art. When Josie arrived at art class, a familiar auburn brunette haired girl caught her eye. 

"Oh," Hope smirked once she saw Josie. "I didn't know this class had cute girls." 

Josie rolled her eyes and ignored the blush that made its way up to her cheeks. "You really know how to flatter a girl, don't you?" Josie asked as she sat down next to Hope.

"Two things. One, yes, I do and two, are you sure sitting next to me is a good idea?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, why?" Josie asked.

"Oh, I'm a huge art nerd, but I can't have a distraction." Hope smirked. 

"Oh-" Josie said as she blushed again. Internally cursing at herself for getting so flustered around Hope. And she just met the girl about two hours ago.

"You're cute when you blush." Hope said. 

"You're really annoying, you know." Josie said. 

"Annoying? Like annoyingly attractive?" Hope asked.

Josie shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you could say that" 

Hope blushed a little bit. "Thanks."

"Oh my God." Josie laughed. "Are you blushing, Hope?" 

"What?!" Hope asked. "No!" 

Josie giggled, "Yes you are!" 

Hope huffed, blushing more. "Shut up."

"It's okay." Josie said. "You're also cute when you blush." 

" _No one_ has _ever_ made me blush before." Hope said. "I don't understand how _you_ managed to!"

"It's called the Josette charm, Hope." Josie told her. 

"Well, your charms surely worked on me." Hope muttered. 

"You're really cute, though." Josie said. "Like, I'm serious, you're breathtakingly beautiful." 

Hope felt a burning sensation on her cheeks, she loudly groaned, and buried her face in her hands. " _Stop_ hitting on me!" 

Josie chuckled. "I can't believe I'm making you blush. You seem so bad ass." 

Hope removed her hands from her face and glared at the younger girl. "I _am_ a bad ass! You just have some kind of witch charm on me. Are you a witch or something?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, totally. I'm a siphoner." Josie said sarcastically. 

"Wait, really?" Hope asked.

"No!" Josie laughed. "I'm a normal teenager like you. I have no witch charm. I just happen to have a charming personality that makes you blush." She said as she shrugged. 

"Me blushing makes me feel like less of a bad ass." Hope whined. "So I need you to stop doing that."

Josie smirked. "Doing what?"

" _That!_ " Hope said. "The smirking, the smiling, you flirting with me. I have this fluttery feeling in my stomach. It's like a weird sensation."

"Awww." Josie cooed. "That's so cute. I'm giving you butterflies!" 

Hope blushed harder. "God, what is happening to me?" 

"You're human, Hope. Blushing and having butterflies is a natural human reaction." Josie told her. 

"But why is it happening?" Hope whined. "I do not understand. I'm usually so cool, calm and collected."

"It seems like I make you flustered." Josie said. "I sometimes have that effect on people." 

"Well, you sure have some weird ass effect on me." Hope pointed out. "Because my cheeks feel like they're on fucking _fire_." 

Josie laughed as she placed a hand on Hope's cheek, which only intensified the burning feeling Hope felt on them. "Yeah, you're pretty warm." She said. "You're cute when you blush though, especially when it's because of me. Remind me to do it more often."

"What? Oh no, you're only allowed to make me blush today. After that, I'm going back to being Hope Mikaelson, bad ass." Hope argued. 

"Aw," Josie pouted. "Okay. Whatever you want, cutie pie." 

Hope felt a blush pull its way across her cheeks again and butterflies explode in her stomach. "Oh God, something just exploded in my stomach. It feels fluttery." 

Josie giggled again, and her giggle only made the butterflies in Hope's stomach flutter stronger. "I think those feelings are called _'butterflies'_ , Hope."

"Since when do _I_ get butterflies?" Hope asked.

"Look," Josie said. "I just met you, but it seems like you're becoming more flustered around me. Is there any reason as to why that is?" 

"I.. I don't know.." Hope mumbled quietly. 

"Hmmm…" Josie hummed, "I think you do know why." She leaned in close and whispered in Hope's ear. "I think you like me." 

Before Hope could respond, feeling a burst of red pull its way across her cheeks and an explosion of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, the bell rang. Hope and Josie realized they spent most of their 2nd hour flirting, rather than paying any attention to what their art teacher was saying. It was totally worth it though. 

When class was dismissed, Josie made her way to her English class. She had that class with Mia and Emma. Josie stormed into the classroom, her eyes wildly searching for her best friends. Once she spotted them, she rushed over and sat near them. 

"Hey, Jo." Mia said. "How was the tour with Hope?" 

"It was good." Josie replied, then she looked at Mia. "Did you tell my sister I was drooling over Hope Mikaelson?" 

Mia smirked and an evil giggle escaped through her lips. "Maybe."

Josie groaned and playfully glared at Mia. "Why would you tell my sister that? Do you know how much hell she's going to give me?" 

Mia bit her lip to hold back a smile. "I know, and you know your sister would find out you like Hope regardless as to what, Emma or I tell her."

Josie playfully glared at the raven haired girl once more. "Mia Alexandra Arnold, you are such an asshole." 

Mia giggled again, "Josette Lucas Saltzman. I am _your favorite_ , asshole." 

"Hey!" Emma said, sounding offended. "I want to be Josie's favorite asshole too." The dirty blonde pouted. 

Josie rolled her eyes. "Emma Catherine Arnold, you are _also_ an asshole."

"And I'm also one of your favorites." Emma smiled. 

"Oh my God." Josie laughed. "You two are _impossible_." 

"Impossibly _perfect_." The Arnold twins say in sync, flipping their hair.

Josie rolled her eyes again. "It's scary how similar you two are to me and my sister." 

"We're just _that_ relatable." Emma said. 

"Emma, I love you, but for the love of God-" Josie says. "Shut up."

Emma pouted again. "Meanie." 

"Teachers coming." Mia pointed out. 

The teacher entered the room. He had jet black hair, blue eyes and wore a buttoned up suit. "Hello students, my name is Flint Anderson." The teacher said in a loud, authoritative voice. "You may call me Professor Anderson." 

Josie, Mia and Emma exchanged looks, Josie's eyebrow raised. 

"So, let's go over the rules. Shall we? I am the one who is allowed to be talking during your lecture. No phones will be allowed to be used. You are only allowed one bathroom break per semester. If you need to pee after you've used your one pass, hold it. You are allowed to have a water bottle, but you're not allowed to get refills. If there is an emergency, you're allowed to leave, but I will need a 5,000 word essay on the book we are currently reading. If I catch you talking, I will give you detention where you will write me a 10,000 word essay as to why this English class is important." Professor Anderson said. "Are there questions?" 

The students shook their heads, anxious as ever about how strict this teacher is.

"Good." Professor Anderson said. "You are college juniors, I expect you to understand the rules." 

Josie and Mia exchanged looks. " _College?"_ Mia mouthed. 

" _I don't know."_ Josie mouthed back. 

"Um, sir." Said a student. "We're high school juniors." 

Professor Anderson glowered at the student and angrily threw a blackboard eraser at him. "That is detention!" He bellowed. 

"But-" The student said, and Professor Anderson threw another eraser at him.

"Shut up!" Professor Anderson yelled again, throwing a third eraser at the student. "I will not allow my own students to embarrass me in my own classroom!!!!" He bellowed. "That is double detention!" 

The student nodded and sunk down in their seat, trembling. 

Professor Anderson took a deep breath and looked at his students again. "Now, as I was saying before some _imbecile_ rudely tried to embarrass me in my own classroom." He said. "I will not allow you students to make fools of yourselves in my classroom. The real world will not tolerate you acting like a bunch of idiotic imbeciles. So, my job, as your professor, is to teach you how to behave." He said. "If you even dare _cry_ in my classroom, I will kick you out with my own foot!" He yelled. "Do you students understand?!" 

The students nodded and gulped anxiously. 

Professor Anderson nodded. "Good. And now it's time for attendance." He cleared his throat and looked at the roster.

"Emma Arnold."

"Here"

"Mia Arnold." 

"Here." 

"Patrick Morson."

"Here."

"Winifred Jackson." 

"Here." 

"Josette Saltzman."

"Here" Josie said shakily. Her anxiety was flying through the roofs. This teacher wasn't only strict, but he was _mean._ He was what some of the older students would call, a "terror professor." 

"Bailey Taylor" 

"Here" 

"Good, you're all here." Professor Anderson said. "Now, for the first assignment of the day, you must hand write me a 500 word essay as to why reading is important. You have one hour to do so. I expect it at my desk in one hour." 

The students hurriedly got out their notebooks and pencils, and began to write down their 500 words handwritten. 

One hour passed by and almost all the students got their essay done. There was only one student who didn't get it done because of their severe anxiety. 

Professor Anderson ended up yelling at the student, _loudly_ , publicly _humiliating_ and scolding them in front of the _entire class_ for even daring to allow themselves to get behind on the very first assignment. 

The student blushed heavily, a dark red, her cheeks burning, as all eyes focused on her, sinking down in her seat to mask her sheer embarrassment. She couldn't help but want to cry because she was so mortified. 

The bell rang and the student ran out sobbing her little eyes out. The juniors didn't have a fourth hour because it was their break. Then they had lunch afterwards. 

"Bailey, wait!" Josie called, running after one of her best friends. 

"Don't come near me, Jo." Bailey sobbed out loudly. "I'm already humiliated enough." 

Josie pulled the smaller girl in for a hug and Bailey sobbed into Josie's arms. She was shaking and Josie could feel Bailey's heart beat racing. 

"I'm sorry." Bailey croaked out.

"Shhh," Josie softly hushed the brunette that she held in her arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for." 

Bailey's sister, Lily ran over. "I got her." Lily said softly. Josie let go of Bailey and Lily protectively wrapped her arms around her sister. "Bails, why are you crying? What happened?" Bailey shook her head, too busy crying to talk, so Lily looked over at Josie. "Josie, why is she crying? What exactly happened? I felt something was wrong." 

Josie sighed, rubbing her temple. "It's our fucking professor." She explained.

Lily furrowed her brows. "Professor? We're in high school." 

Josie nodded, "yeah,well, try telling _him_ that." She said. 

"That still doesn't explain why my twin is balling her eyes out in my arms, right now." Lily said.

"He yelled at Bailey in front of the entire class for failing to write, handwritten, might I add, 500 words on why reading is important." Josie said. 

"What the hell?" Lily asked, she looked down at her sister, who finally stopped crying. She sighed and kissed the top of Bailey's head. "I'm sorry that happened Bailey."

Bailey shook her head. "It's okay."

"No, Bailey, it's not." Josie said. "That teacher has some _serious_ anger issues." 

"What can we do?" Bailey asked. "He's just going to give us all detention!" 

"We should report him. The school hired a monster of a teacher." Josie said. 

"What good can that do?" Bailey asked. "He's just an asshole." She sniffled.

Josie leaned in and wiped away Bailey's tears. "I'm sorry he did that, Bails." 

Bailey shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it."

"No. You do not have to just suck it up and deal with it, Bailey." Josie said. "I think we should report 'Professor' " Josie said annoyedly, putting up quotation signs with her fingers around the word _professor_ "Anderson to the principal." 

"Look, it's fine." Bailey said. "Enough about me, how was touring?"

Josie blushed a little, biting her lip. She mumbled out a little "it was fine." she began to play with her necklace.

Bailey laughed a little bit. "You like her already, don't you?" She asked.

Josie shook her head, "No! Why would you think that?" blushing heavily.

Bailey immediately perked up. "Blushing." She grinned as she poked Josie's cheek. 

Josie huffed and glared at her friend. "You're very annoying, right now." 

Bailey grinned larger, "I know." 

Josie rolled her eyes and glared again. "I just truly _don't_ understand anything, anymore." 

"But you're in love" Bailey said in a sing-songy voice. Extending the word "love" 

"I just met the girl!" Josie argued.

Lily and Bailey crossed their arms. Looking at Josie with the same kind of look. Their eyebrows raised. "You _sure_ you don't like her?" Lily asked. 

"I-" Josie couldn't speak because she was too flustered to speak. "Well, you see-"

The bell rang. The three girls made their way to the lunch room. Josie's eyes scanned for her sister and friends, only to have her eyes land directly on someone else. _Hope Mikaelson._

"Checking Hope out?" Asked a voice, making Josie startle. She turned around to see it was Mia. 

"Gahh." Josie said, "Jesus Christ, Mia, you _can't_ just _sneak up_ on someone like that." 

Mia giggled evilly as she smirked. "Sorry Jo." She faux pouted. 

"You're evil." Josie glared.

Mia shrugged. "I know. So, are you going to invite Hope to eat lunch with us?"

"Uh, no." Josie said. "I'd rather die than have lunch with my…." her voice trailed off.

Mia smirked and raised a brow, "your what?"

"Nothing… I'd just rather die than have lunch with Hope." Josie mumbled.

"Yeah, I know what you meant." Mia said with a laugh. "But you hesitated for a second too." She smirked. "Come on, Jo." She said as she playfully bumped into her best friend. "Admit it." 

"Admit what?" Josie asked, playing it off. 

"Admit that you like her." Mia said. 

"If you're so insistent on me liking her, why don't you admit you have a crush on her?" Josie said.

"Oh," Mia said. "I _definitely_ do." 

"Wait, really?" Josie asked.

" _Duh_ , she's sweet and fucking hot." Mia said. "But I'm your best friend and I would never go after the love of your life."

Josie's jaw dropped. "The what of my what?!"

Mia smirked, "The _love_ of your _life_ , Jo." 

"How would you even-" Josie stopped herself. "You know what? I'm not going to even give you the satisfaction of knowing you're right and that I definitely have a crush on her." 

Mia's eyes lit up and Josie's eyes went wide.

"What was that, Jo?" Mia asked. 

"Wait, I didn't mean that-" Josie groaned. "Fuck." She said. "Forget I said that, Mia." 

"Nope sorry, no can do," Mia laughed. "You." She playfully poked Josie's chest. "Already confessed to it." 

"Ughhhh." Josie groaned. Tossing her head back.

"I hope that's not because of me." Said a voice.

Josie spun around and saw the auburn haired girl looking at her with her brow raised. "Hope!" She said. "Hi." 

Mia bit her lip to hold back a laugh. She was finding this way too enjoyable not to laugh. 

"Hey." Hope smiled. "Are you okay? I saw that you looked stressed out."

"Oh- I'm- I'm fine." Josie replied. "Why?" 

"No reason." Hope shrugged. "Emma invited me to eat lunch with you guys." 

"Emma did what?" Josie asked as her eyes grew wide. 

Hope nodded. "Yeah. Said something about me meeting the love of my life." She shrugged.

"She _what_?!" Josie exclaimed, and just like that, Mia busted out laughing.

"Oh My God!" Mia laughed. "You got played into my sister's trap." 

"I'm confused, why is she laughing?" Hope asked as she pointed at Mia.

"Ignore her, she's an idiot." Josie said, grunting as Mia elbowed her in the stomach. 

"So, where do you guys go for lunch?" Hope asked.

Josie gulped. "We usually eat in the courtyard." She mummbled.

Hope smiled. "Lead the way, gorgeous." 

Josie's jaw dropped once again. Mia linked her arm with Josie's and dragged her outside. Hope not too far behind. 

Josie, Mia and Hope sat down at the table where they always sat. Everyone except Hope, that is. 

"Bailey, Lily, Grace, Addy, this is Hope." Josie said as she motioned to Hope.

"Hi." Bailey, Lily, Grace and Addy said in sync.

"Wait, are you guys all twins?" Hope asked the Saltzman twins, the Arnold twins, the Taylor twins and the Rivera twins. 

"Yes." Josie, Bailey, Grace and Mia said in sync. 

"Wow, that's really insane." Hope laughed. "So how do I tell you two apart?" She asked Grace and Addy.

"Addy has straight hair." Grace said. "It's the only straight thing about her."

Addy smacked Grace's arm. 

"And Grace has curly hair." Addy said. 

"Alright." Hope nodded, "got it." She smiled. Hope turned to Josie. "So, gorgeous. What fun things are there to do, around here?" 

"Around here?" Josie squeaked. "You-you're asking me?" 

Hope nodded. "You're the only gorgeous one I have my eye on." 

Josie blushed and gulped. "Oh." She squeaked out. 

"Do you like football, Hope?" Mia asked, saving Josie's ass. 

"What kind of football?" Hope asked curiously.

"Flag football." Mia replied.

"Ohhh, nice." Hope nodded.

"Yep, and our girl Josie here." Mia motioned to Josie. "Is QB1" 

Hope lit up. "That's great! Gorgeous and a QB. I like that." 

Josie blushed and bit her lip. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Hope smiled. 

"So are we going to eat lunch?" Josie asked in a high pitched voice. 

Everyone else nodded and Josie quickly shoved a sandwich into her mouth. She tried to not talk the rest of the lunch hour. 

Every once in a while, Hope stole glances at Josie. Her eyes examined every part of Josie. Her hair, her eyes, her cheeks, her jawline, her curves. Hope found Josie to be very attractive, and she felt butterflies explode in her stomach. She's never had butterflies in her stomach before, so this was a whole new feeling. And the fact Josie was the _first_ person to _ever_ make _Hope Andrea Mikaelson_ blush was something that caught Hope off guard even more. 

Josie wasn't just some girl Hope found attractive like she did with her old classmates at her old school back in New Orleans, no, it was something _much_ more. She just hadn't realized it just yet because she had only met the girl only a few hours earlier that day. 

But her feelings for Josie only grew stronger the more she saw her.

Josie felt Hope watching her, so she looked at Hope and they made eye contact, Josie smirked.. Hope looked away and blushed darkly, her cheeks burning as she tried to play off her awkwardness and embarrassment at being caught checking Josie out. 

_God, why is this happening?_ Hope asked herself. _Since when was I the type of girl to get all giddy about someone?_ She wondered. _And why are my cheeks on_ **_fucking fire_ ** _?_

"Like what you see?" Josie asked.

"I- I um-" Hope stuttered out. 

"I'm kidding, Hope." Josie laughed.

"Oh my God." Bailey squealed. "Look at her. She's blushing over something Josie said." 

Hope groaned. "Did you have to point that out?"

"Bailey points everything out." Lily said. "Don't take it personally." 

"Oh." Hope said. "Alright then." 

"So, Hope, what do you like to do for fun?" Josie asked.

"I like to go around town on my motorcycle. I enjoy the freedom. I also enjoy playing the piano. My dad taught me at a young age." Hope said as she thought of what else to say, "Oh, and I like to paint. My dad and I paint all the time." 

"Wow, that's great." Josie smiled.

"You know," Hope said as she looked at Josie. "I should paint you. If you'd let me." 

"Y-You want to paint me?" Josie stutterd out. 

"Yes?" Hope says, though it comes out as more of a question. 

"How come?" Josie asks. Oblivious to the obvious answer as to why Hope would want to paint her.

Josie, it's obvious, Hope is attracted to you. 

"Look at you." Hope said as she motioned her arms towards Josie's body from head to toe. "You are _literally_ a work of art." 

Josie bit her lip to hold back a smile. "You really think so?" 

"I know so." Hope said as she nodded. 

"So, should we let them flirt or say something." Grace whispered to Bailey.

"I think we should keep letting them flirt." Bailey whispered back. 

"You know we can hear you." Josie said as she turned to her friends. 

"Sorry." Bailey and Grace said in sync.

Josie turned back towards Hope. "I think I'd love to have you paint me."

Hope beamed. "Great!" She smiled. "How about today after school?" 

"Oh, I don't know." Josie said. "Mia and Emma have choir practice and Lizzie has volleyball practice."

"You can ride with me." Hope offered.

"Oh hell no." Josie said. "There is absolutely _no fucking way_ I'm riding on that death machine of yours." 

Hope chuckled. "Come on!" She said. "Learn to live a little. Have some fun."

"I have plenty of fun." Josie argued.

"Yes, but let me teach you how to have some real fun." Hope offered.

Josie bit her lip once more. Looking at her friends and sister whose eyes were telling her to go for it. Then she looked back at Hope. "Fine."


	3. Parents Can Be Embarrassing.

After school was over, Josie made her way to where Hope was. Hope was by her motorcycle, holding her helmet in her hand. She saw Josie and felt herself smile in an instant.

"Hey, Josie." Hope smiled. 

"Hey." Josie smiled back. 

"Ready to go?" Hope asked. 

Josie nodded. "You promise I won't die on this death machine of yours?" 

Hope laughed, and nodded. "I promise, I won't let you die." 

Josie bit her lip. "Okay."

Hope hopped onto her motorcycle and handed Josie a spare helmet. "Here you go." 

Josie took the helmet from Hope's hand. "Thank you." She said as she placed it on her head and adjusted it. She had trouble.

Hope laughed and hopped back off. "Here." She said softly as she helped Josie adjust the helmet so it would fit Josie properly. They were so close in proximity, Josie could feel Hope's breath and her spine shivered, feeling goosebumps go all over her arms.

Hope could smell Josie's perfume. It smelt like vanilla. Suddenly, Hope loved the scent of vanilla. They were so close, that Hope could just- This made Josie panic. 

"So." Josie squeaked out. "Ready?" 

Damn it, Josie. Way to ruin a moment. 

"Y-Yeah." Hope stammered out. She hopped back onto her motorcycle and motioned for Josie to join her too. Josie hopped on and wrapped her arms around Hope's waist. "You can hold me tighter than that." She told Josie.

"I don't want to hurt you." Josie said.

Hope laughed. "I promise, Jo, you won't hurt me." She said. 

Josie was hesitant at first, but eventually obliged to Hope's suggestion. Her arms wrapped around Hope's waist a little bit tighter, as Hope started her motorcycle. "Ready?" Hope asked.

"No." Josie replied. "But I'm trusting you." 

Hope smiled, and Josie swore that even though she just met her, that Hope was a divinity crafted by the hands of the Gods themselves. "I'm glad you trust me."

Hope began driving and Josie squealed as she did so. Her head leaned against Hope's back, and something about being near Hope made her feel safe.

Hope loved the feeling of Josie's arms being wrapped around her waist. She loved the way it made her feel like she was protecting the younger girl. She couldn't quite make out the feelings she had for Josie, but she just knew it was special.

The drive to Hope's house was fun, and Josie never felt such an exhilarating feeling before. With Hope, it felt unreal. She had always told herself that she has enough fun as it is. With her gardening, piano playing, ukulele, and singing, but maybe Hope was right. Maybe she needed to have other kinds of outlets to have fun. Even if it was something her and her mother would usually be against. God, if Caroline saw Josie riding on Hope's motorcycle, she'd probably have a heart attack. 

"We're here." Hope said as she pulled up to the driveway, shutting off her motorcycle.

Josie took a second to admire Hope's house. Josie always had an appreciation for photos as well as exterior/interior design. Hope's house was white with green. There were flowers planted around the front lawn, and there was another motorcycle. Josie figured it was Hope's fathers. "Your house is beautiful." 

"Thanks." Hope smiled as she took off her helmet. Her auburn hair swishing in the wind. Josie was in awe. Hope quickly hopped off the motorcycle and lent a hand to help Josie off. 

"Thanks." Josie mumbled quietly. Hope smiled fondly, something about Josie was just so damn beautiful. 

"Come on, my parents want to meet you." Hope said as she pulled Josie towards the front yard. 

Hope opened the front door and the two of them entered the house. "Mom, Dad, I'm home." She said.

"Hello darling." Klaus said as he entered the living room to greet his daughter. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Hi, Mr. Mikaelson. I'm Josie Saltzman." Josie said politely and put a hand out. 

"Saltzman? Oh, you must be Caroline's girl." Klaus said as he shook Josie's hand. "Firm grip you have there too, I'm impressed." 

Josie nodded. "I am, and thank you." 

"Welcome to our home, Josie." Klaus smiled. 

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson." Josie smiled back.

"Please," Klaus said. "Call me Klaus. When I get called 'Mr.'Mikaelson', it makes me feel old." 

"Okay, Klaus." Josie smiled.

Hayley came downstairs and saw Hope. "Oh, hi honey." Hayley smiled as she sweetly greeted her daughter. "Who's your friend?" 

"Hayley, this is Josie. Caroline's girl. Or one of Caroline's girls." Klaus said.

"Oh!" Hayley smiled. "Nice to meet you, Josie. I've heard such wonderful things about you." 

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Mikaelson." Josie said.

"Please," Hayley said. "Call me Hayley. When I get called 'Mrs. Mikaelson.', I feel old." 

Josie nodded. "Okay, Hayley."

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to paint Josie." Said Hope.

"Go ahead." Klaus said. "Just keep the door _open_ , young lady." He said sternly. 

"Dad!" Hope squeaked embarrassingly, now blushing.

"Klaus, don't embarrass the poor girl." Hayley laughed, smacking her husband's arm. "Go on ahead up, sweetheart, before your father breaks out the baby photos." 

Hope blushed more. "Come on Jo." She said as she grabbed Josie's hand and led her upstairs to the art room. 

"Thanks for making my baby girl happy, Josie!" Klaus shouted as Hope, who was now blushing even darker and _very_ , _very_ embarrassed, to avoid anymore embarrassment, Hope had practically dragged Josie upstairs. 

Hayley laughed. "Must you embarrass the poor girl in front of her new friend, Klaus?" 

"What?" Klaus asked with a laugh. "I'm her father, Hayley, it's my _job_ to embarrass my little girl." He said. "Besides, I don't think Josie's _just_ a _friend_ to Hope. If you know what I'm saying." He smirked. 

Hayley laughed. "I know what you mean, Klaus." 

"Sorry about him." Hope said with an awkward laugh as they got to the art room. "He can be pretty embarrassing sometimes." She paused. "Or _very_ embarrassing, actually" 

Josie laughed. "It's okay. My mom's the same way. Last year, when it was family day, my mom wore her old cheerleading uniform. Let's just say I've yet to live that day down." 

"Your mom sounds wonderful." Hope laughed. 

"She _definitely_ is. She's like my mom and my dad in one. My father is a deadbeat." Josie sighed.

"Oh damn." Hope said. "Sorry to hear."

"It's okay." Josie said. "I've got my friends, my mom and my sister." She said. "I don't need my stupid deadbeat father, in my life." 

"And now you have me." Hope smiled. "You can have a seat, if you like." She said as she stood in front of the easel. 

"Okay." Josie nodded, taking a seat that was placed in front of the easel. 

Hope took her paints and placed them on her paint pallet. Then she focused her attention to Josie. She started with light strokes, capturing Josie's face and cheekbones. She then progressed to paint Josie's brown eyes and her nose. After painting her eyes and nose, she started to paint Josie's ears. She focused hard on Josie. Stealing glances every once in a while. Hope was blown away with how beautiful Josie was. She kept on painting, adding the little details she'd see in Josie. Her eyebrows, the little flecks in Josie's eyes. Her smile.

(God; that smile, it _definitely_ melted Hope's heart.) 

After Hope painted Josie, she put her pallet down on the stool that stood next to her. "Okay." Hope said. "Done."

"Can I see?" Josie asked. 

Hope nodded. "Yeah."

Josie hopped off of the chair and walked over to the easel. She saw the painting and gasped.

"Wow!" Josie said. "It's so realistic, you're so talented!" 

Hope blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. I paint and sketch." 

"You should totally sketch me next time we hang out." Josie said. 

"I think I might just do that." Hope smiled.

Hope moved the painting aside to the drying rack and cleaned up her paints, rinsed off her brushes and everything else. "Do you want to hang out in my room?" She asked Josie after cleaning up. 

"Sure." Josie nodded. The two girls left the art room and went inside Hope's. Josie appreciated the way Hope's room was set up. The walls were painted white and there were lights put up. There was a photo of Hope's family on her desk. Her and Hope sit on the bed.

"Door!" Klaus shouted from downstairs.

Hope blushed awkwardly and looked at Josie. Her stomach filled with butterflies. "It's open, dad!" Hope shouted back.

"Okay, good! Love you sweetie pie!" Klaus shouted again. 

Hope groaned, her face red. Why must her father embarrass her in front of her possible crush? "Love you too, dad!" 

Josie's phone rang, it was her mom. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, where are you?" Caroline asked.

"I'm at Hope Mikaelson's house." Josie replied.

"Oh! So you've met." Caroline said. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I was hoping to catch a ride with Hope." Josie said.

"On that death machine of hers? Are you sure that is safe?" Caroline asked, concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm sure, I already rode with her once and she was very safe." Josie replied.

Caroline sighed. "Alright. But have Klaus follow you with his car."

"Alright, alright." Josie replied. "Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." Caroline said as she hung up. 

The two girls made their way downstairs. Klaus greeted them.

"Hey girls, where are you off to?" He asked when he noticed them putting their shoes on. 

"Josie's mother wants her home, so I decided to take her home." Hope said. "But she wants you to follow us with your car."

"Okay, I can do that." Klaus said. Hope and Josie made their way to Hope's motorcycle as Klaus got in his car. Hope and Josie put their helmets on and hop onto Hope's motorcycle. Then Hope started it and backed out of the driveway, Klaus not too far behind.

Josie gives Hope directions on how to get to her house, and Hope nods, following the directions to get there. If Hope was being honest though, she just wanted to hear Josie's voice. Hope blushed at the idea of her being attracted to Josie's voice, but she was. As embarrassing as it seemed to Hope, it was true. She loved the sound of Josie's voice. 

Soon enough, Josie and Hope along with Klaus arrive at Josie's home. Josie hopped off and removed her helmet, and Hope hopped off as well. "Do you want to say hi to my mom?" Josie asked.

"Sure." Hope replied. She saw that Klaus was getting out of his car too. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Why, I'm saying hi to my old friend, love." Klaus said. Hope's eyes went wide and Klaus laughed. "Don't worry sweetie pie." He said as he kissed the top of his daughter's head. Making Hope blush again. "Daddy won't embarrass you in front of your new friends." He told Hope. Hope sighed out in relief. "Much." 

Hope, Josie and Klaus made their way to the front door. Josie knocked and Caroline opened it. 

Caroline greeted her daughter and welcomed Hope into her home. Then, she greeted Klaus. 

"Hey Klaus." Caroline said. "Long time, no see." 

"Agreed." Klaus said with a laugh. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know." Caroline said. "As good as I can be, I guess. Raising two teenagers on my own." 

Klaus laughed. "I get that, my one is enough as it is.I'm very lucky to have help from Hayley" He said. "I remember when Hope was about three or four years old, she'd run around with a power rangers stuffed animal." 

Hope's eyes went wide and her face turned a dark shade of red, was this _really_ happening right now? "Dad!" She squeaked out embarrassingly. 

Caroline laughed. "Oh yes, Josie was the same way." She told Klaus. "Never could let go of her barbie dolls. Especially during bath time."

It was now Josie's turn to have her eyes grow wide and cheeks go dark red, did she _have_ to talk about this? Right now? "Mom!" She squeaked out embarrassingly. 

Caroline and Klaus simply ignored the two embarrassed teenagers, and just continued to exchange embarrassing stories about them as babies or toddlers. Leaving the two speechless, unable to move & unable to form words, their blushed cheeks spoke volume. 

Eventually, Hope and Josie made their way upstairs, unable to handle the embarrassment anymore. They knew their parents meant no harm, but that didn't make it any less awkward or embarrassing. They entered Josie and Lizzie's room. Closing the door.

"I am so sorry about that." Josie groaned. "God, I had no idea my mom was going to bring up very _old_ and very _embarrassing_ memories." 

"It's okay, I'm sorry about my dad. Except he does this quite often. He's the type of dad to show up to school in a beaten up football uniform." Hope said. 

"Trust me, it's okay, I'm still extremely mortified by my mom showing up to school on family day last year, in her old cheer uniform, God it was awful." Josie explained. 

Hope laughed. "I guess we have that in common. We both have embarrassing parents." She said. 

Josie laughed right along with her. "You're right about that." 


	4. Sparks Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named one of my characters after someone very specific.… can you figure it out?

Hope and Josie spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in Josie's room, while Caroline and Klaus caught up downstairs. 

"No, but did you really jump off of your school's roof?!" Josie asked. 

Hope giggled, "Yeah, I did." She replied. 

The two of them laughed again. Their eye contact never breaks. Josie cleared her throat.

"So, um…" she began. "How-" 

But Hope cut her off.

"Can I just…" Hope started. "Can I just say? Something?" She said. "Or rather… um… ask?" 

"What's up?" Josie asked.

"Are you um…" Hope bit her lip. "Are you by any chance… single?"

Josie chuckled, "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Well, I um…" Hope said. "I sort of feel like I should… _kiss_ you…" 

"Oh…" Josie said awkwardly.

"Yeah, you know what?" Hope asked. "Bad idea, I-I'm sorry-" she tried to stand up, but Josie stopped her.

"No, Hope…" Josie said. "I-I think I want to kiss you too." 

"You do?" Hope asked, and Josie nodded.

Hope and Josie leaned in, and their lips connected. A burst of energy started to flow through their veins. It was magical for the two of them.

They pulled apart.

"Wow…" Hope said.

Josie giggled. "Yeah… wow."

(Time Skip)

"You _what_ ?!" Lizzie exclaimed. "She _kissed_ you?!"

"Shhh!!" Josie said as she hushed her twin. "Be quiet, Lizzie! Mom might hear you!" 

"Josie, mom's out the house, she isn't home."

"Still!" Josie argued. "What does all of this mean, Lizzie?" 

"Josie, it means she likes you." Lizzie stated. 

"We just met, Lizzie." Josie replied.

"I know, and yet you two kissed." Lizzie pointed out. "Are you going to tell Mia & Emma?"

"Noooo." Josie said, shaking her head rapidly. "No." 

"Why not?" Lizzie asked.

"Because they'll never let me live it down!" 

"Jo, if you don't say anything, Anna will surely tell them first." Lizzie said.

"How would Anna know anything?" Josie asked as she crossed her arms.

"Josie, she's _Anna Clayton_ ." Lizzie said. "She knows _everything_." 

"Ah shit, should I tell them, then?" 

"I would before Anna does." Lizzie replied.

"Why are we best friends with Anna, again?" Josie asked. 

"Because if not, her, Maggie, Jesse _and_ Dani could kick _both_ of our asses." Lizzie said

"I hate how right you are…" Josie replied. 

"Look, just tell Mia & Emma. I'm sure they won't over react." 

"I swear to God, Lizzie-" Josie's cut off by the door bell. "Ugh!" 

She marched downstairs and yells as she opens the door, "I don't have time for anybody's bullshit-" she stopped once she saw ¾ of the Clayton quadruplets. 

"Well, hello to you too?" Anna said as she raised a brow.

"Anna! Jesse! Dani!" Josie said. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked. "And where's Maggie?"

"You texted us today, remember?" Jesse said. "Oh, and Maggie's at soccer practice." 

Josie opened her mouth but no words were able to come out.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked as she waved a hand in Josie's face.

"What?" Josie asked, snapped back out of her dazed trance. "Oh, yes, I am fine. _Dandy_ , even!"

" _Dandy_ ?" Dani asked, as she raised a brow. "Since when the hell do you say _dandy_? Are you sure you're okay? 

"Mmhm." Josie said as she nodded her head. 

"You look like you're lying." Anna said. "Let me take a closer look at you."

The brunette was about to move closer to Josie, but Josie fumbled back some more.

"No!" Josie squeaked. "I'm fine!" 

Jesse and Anna exchanged looks. Dani, simply hummed. 

"Josie." Jesse said as she walked to her sister, who was standing a bit closer to Josie (a bit too close for Josie's comfort) "what is it you're hiding, exactly?" 

"Nothing!" Josie argued. "Jessica, I swear on my life, I'm not hiding anything from you." 

"You really had to use my real full name, huh?" 

"If it will get you to listen, then yes." Josie nodded. "I can use it for _all_ of you, actually." 

Jesse smirked. " _Two_ can play that game, _Josette._ " 

"Damn." Josie muttered to herself. "What makes you think I am hiding something?" She asked innocently, as she batted her eyes. 

The three sisters rolled their eyes. "Do you think we're stupid?" Dani asked. "We know you like the _back of our hand_ , Jo. We've been friends since we were _literally_ like 8." 

"Well, you see-" Josie fumbled with her words.

Anna gasped and her blue eyes lit up. "I know what's going on here!" 

Josie gulped. "Y-You do?" 

"What?" Dani & Jesse asked their sister.

"Hope kissed you, didn't she?" Anna asked.

Josie's eyes grew wide. "Wh-What?" She asked, pretending like she didn't have a clue what Anna was talking about. Then she made a "pfft"sound. "Whatttt? What are you talking about Anna? Why would I kiss Hope?" 

"Your body language." Anna pointed out. "The fact that Mia told us you'd be _hanging out_ with _Hope_ today." Anna continued. "The fact that you're blushing." She said. "The fact that when you get uncomfortable and or you're lying, your eyebrows go up." She pointed out. "When I went to examine your face, you fucking freaked out, and fumbled backwards" she continued. "Oh, _and_ Emma said that you think Hope's cute."

"Umm…" 

"So, tell me, Josie." Anna said as she crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Am I wrong?" 

"Yes?" Josie replied, squinting one eye, but her answer came out as a question.

"Josie." Anna said as she laughed and smirked at her best friend. " _Am I wrong?_ " 

Josie sighed. Lizzie was right. Anna really _does_ know _everything_. "No…" she said, "You're right, Hope did kiss me."

"I knew it." Anna squealed and grinned as Jesse let out a squeal as well, Dani sort of just hummed, she's not much of a squealer unlike her sisters(it's only when she's _really_ excited) "How'd it happen?"

"Well… It kind of just happened out of nowhere. We were hanging out in my room… and we were talking. And well, our eye contact never broke." Josie said.

"Uh huh, go on." Anna pressed. 

"Then she sort of just asked if I'm single." 

"She asked if you were single?!" Jesse exclaimed. 

"Yeah…" Josie replied. "So, I told her no, which is the truth." She said. "Obviously." 

"And then she kissed you?" 

"She said she sort of thinks she should kiss me…" Josie said. "And when I said something, she thought I was rejecting her, so she tried to get up and walk away, but I stopped her and told her I wanted to kiss her too, and it sort of just happened." 

"Oh, oh wow." Dani said, her jaw dropped. "That is some story Josie. But I'm glad you found the love of your life." 

Jesse squealed and bounced up and down like an excited child. "Josie! This means you might get yourself a new girlfriend."

"What?!" Josie asked (more like exclaimed) "What are you talking about?!" She said. "Why does _everyone_ seem to think Hope's the love of my life?"

"Because she is." Dani, Jesse and Anna said in sync. 

Lizzie came downstairs. "Did someone say something about Josie finding the love of her life? a.k.a Hope Mikaelson." She asked.

Josie groaned and tossed her head back. "Not _you_ too!" 

"Oh!" Lizzie laughed. " _Most definitely_ me." She told Josie. "Seriously, Jo? Out of all of us, I'd expect you to know your _own_ twin would give you the most hell about _Hope_ being the _love of your life_." 

Josie rolled her eyes. "Why am I friends with you-" she got cut off by the doorbell (again) 

Dani, being closest to the door, opened it. "Oh!" She said. "Hey Emma, Hey Mia." 

"Hi Dani." Emma and Mia said in sync.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" Josie asked the Arnold twins as they entered the house.

"Dani texted us. Said there's some urgent news about you and Hope." 

" _Danielle_!" Josie groaned. "Why?"

"Because _Josette_ , what fun would it be if Mia and Emma weren't here with us to give you hell about kissing-" Josie ran over and quickly slapped a hand onto Dani's mouth. 

  
Mia and Emma's eyes went wide while they gasped loudly.

"Kissing?!" Mia exclaimed. "You _kissed_ Hope fucking Mikaelson?!" 

"And you didn't think to tell us?!" Emma exclaimed. 

"I- well you see-" Josie stammered out.

Mia and Emma walked over to Josie, linked their arms with hers and practically dragged her up the stairs.

" _Danielle_!" Josie groaned as she was practically dragged up the stairs. 

Mia and Emma went into Josie's room, Emma walked Josie over to her bed while Mia shut the door.

Mia walked back over to Emma. 

" _Spill_." Mia said with her arms crossed. 

Josie started blushing a little bit. "Hope and I were hanging out here, and we were just talking… she told me all these crazy stories about how she used to be a daredevil back in her hometown in New Orleans." She started. "And well… we were just talking, not breaking eye contact. Then she asked if I was single, and I told her the truth, I said yes. Then she said she feels like she should kiss me…" She continued. Josie started blushing a little more. "And then when she thought I was rejecting her,she was about to leave, but I stopped her and told her I want to kiss her too… and it sort of just… happened."

Mia squealed loudly, "Oh My God!" She gasped. "I knew it! I knew you two would hit it off so quickly!" 

"God, not you too!" 

"Josie, listen. You've been single for over two years now. Penelope is dating Maya, so why don't you just try to move on?" 

"Mia, I like Hope, she's hot, kind, caring, sweet, funny and a total badass." Josie said. "But I just met her."

"Then get to know her more!" Emma loudly interjected. "Jo, you literally hit it off so well with her today! Both of you were blushing, being all awkward as hell, and shit and it was _so_ fucking cute to watch." 

Josie bit her lip. "You think so?"

"Yes!" The twins said in sync. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you figured it out, comment below!
> 
> Characters that inspired the Clayton Quadruplets names!
> 
> Jesse- Jessie Presscot
> 
> Maggie- Maggie Bell
> 
> Anna- princess Anna
> 
> Dani- ????


	5. Scheming

Josie went to bed that night and all she could think about was Hope and how her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. She found herself blushing at the thought of herself ever kissing Hope again. She really liked this girl. But she also had just met her. So it wasn't like they could start suddenly dating so quickly. But Josie didn't hate the idea of being in a relationship with Hope. In fact, she really wanted to be in one! 

Hope went to bed the same. Thinking about how Josie smelt. She smelt like vanilla and pine and it was the sweetest smell she'd ever experienced. Josie was someone Hope felt attracted to in an instant, and she had no idea what she was feeling, but she knew if she had the chance to kiss Josie again, she'd take it in a heartbeat. 

Josie was asleep in her room when someone smacked her with a pillow. Three times. Josie bolted awake and saw that Mia & Emma, once again, were in her room. 

"What are you two doing here?" Josie asked as she rubbed her eyes. 

"Your mom let us in." Mia replied.

Josie yawned and nodded. "Gotcha." She said. "Why are you here so early?" 

"We wanted to help you get a head start." Emma replied. 

" _Why_ ?" Josie asked. " _Why_ must you wake me up so early?" 

"Because." Mia grinned. "You need to meet up with Hope."

Josie rolled her eyes. "Please. Please stop trying to set me up right now. I met the girl a day ago." 

"And yet you two kissed!" Emma said. "Jo, why are you scared to give it a go?"

"Because!" Josie argued. "What if she finds out."

"Find out what?" Mia asked. "Find out that you're someone who used to rebel?" 

Josie nodded, "yeah."

"I don't think she'd care, Jo. She's a self proclaimed badass." 

"So she says." 

Emma giggled, "You must really like her." 

Josie bit her lip. "I-I don't know. There's just something about her." She said. 

"You know we can tell you're blushing." Mia smirked.

"How?" Josie asked.

"It's obvious." Emma pointed out. 

Josie bit her lip again. "I-I don't know _what_ I'm feeling." 

"Josie, I think you're falling for her rather quickly." Emma said. 

"I don't know if that's it." Josie said. "When I kissed her, it was like I was floating on a cloud." 

Mia squealed softly. "God, you two are too fucking cute. I don't know if my heart can take it."

"Okay, hopeless romantic, tone it down a bit." Josie laughed. "I just know that if I had a chance to kiss her, I'd do it again."

She noticed the twins were about to squeal again, so she stood up and placed a hand over both of their mouths. "Don't say a word. Lizzie's sleeping and I don't want her to know I have feelings for Hope."

"Oh; I already know that." Said a voice.

Josie yelped and startled. "Jesus Christ, Lizzie!" 

"Sorry!" Lizzie laughed. "I'm your twin, you really think you can hide your crush on someone from _me_?" 

"Yes?" Josie replied, though, it came out as more of a question. 

Lizzie laughed. "Okay. _Sure_." 

"Oh!" Emma said as her eyes lit up, "We've been here for about 15 minutes, you were saying Hope's name in your sleep."

"What?!" Josie asked, "Was I that obvious?"

Emma giggled evilly. "No, I set you up and you fell right into my trap!" 

"Nice one, Em!" Mia laughed as she high fived her sister. "So you _were_ dreaming of one _Hope Mikaelson_ ." she smirked, "And you expect us to believe you _haven't_ found the love of your life." 

Josie rolled her eyes and stood up, whacking Mia with a pillow. Mia squealed and hid behind her sister. "Shut up." Josie said. 

"Ehhh," Mia said as she stuck her tongue out. 

"You're lucky I love you." Josie told her. 

  
"Like how you love Hope?" Mia asked. 

"No, I love you different than how I love-" Josie stopped herself, "Never mind." 

"You're being sarcastic." Mia rolled her eyes, "I can tell." 

"Hm." Emma hummed. 

"What?" Josie asked, brows furrowed. 

"Nothing." Emma said. "I was going to say something but I forgot."

The brunette Saltzman twin raised a brow, but shrugged. "Okay?" she said, wary. 

"Time for you to get ready, Jo." Mia told her. 

"Alright, you two just.." Josie tried to think, then she clicked her tongue. "Stay still." 

As soon as Josie went into the bathroom, Lizzie walked over to the Arnold twins. 

"Okay," the blonde Saltzman twin said. "How are we going to set them up, what's the plan?"

Mia smirked, "Easy, Hope's already whipped. We just gotta give them a little.."

"Push." Emma finished for her sister. 

"Hmmm…" Lizzie hummed, then her eyes lit up, "I got it!"

"What's up?" Mia asked.

"Okay, so every Wednesday, Josie goes to the library. Because you know, Jo's a book worm." Lizzie began, "What if we convince Hope to give Josie a ride home. She's already whipped for Josie like Mia said, and it's only a matter of time."

"Oh Lizzie Saltzman, you fucking genius." Mia said.

" _Thank you!_ I try to tell Josie I'm a genius, but she shuts me down." 

"Pfft." Mia and Emma in sync.

"Lizzie, I think Josie shuts _everything_ down. It took me asking her if she was going to ask Hope to join us for lunch for her to admit she likes her." 

"You're right about that." Lizzie laughed. Then she gasped. "Oh my God!" she squealed, "I just had another idea."

"What?" Mia asked.

"I have an early meeting today with my volleyball team." Lizzie said, "And that means I need to take the car since Josie's sport is not in season." she continued, "You two have early choir practice, don't you?" 

"Yes." Emma said, "We'll be heading out in like 10 minutes."

"So, nobody can take Josie to school, our mom's at work, which leaves.."

"Hope!" Mia gasped, "Oh my God, this is perfect!" 

Josie came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. Lizzie then entered the bathroom to get ready herself.

(Time skip) 

"Josie, Mia and I have to head out. We have an early choir practice." Said Emma.

"Yeah; we'll see you at school, Jo."

The Arnold twins walked out.

"See ya!" Josie called. 

A few minutes later, Lizzie came out of the bathroom, she was dressed in her volleyball uniform.

"Lizzie, what's up with the uniform?" Josie asked.

"I have an early meeting with the team today. Anna said we need to wear our uniforms."

"Oh, okay." She said. "Wait, so who's going to take me to school?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Not sure. But I gotta run. Bye!" She said, before leaving the room.

Josie pondered for a second. Everyone who she could ask, was busy. So who would be able to take her to school?

Then it hit her.

She opened up instagram, and sent Hope a direct message.

_JosieSaltzman:_

_Hey, can u me take to school? Sorry if this is a lot to ask._

_HopeMikaelson:_

_Of course! I'll be there in a bit 💖_

_JosieSaltzman:_

_Oh thank u! Thank u so much! 💜_

_HopeMikaelson:_

_Of course! ☺️_

So Josie waited a little bit, that was when she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. She went to open the door and saw Hope standing there. Wearing her leather jacket. Looking stunning.

"Hope!" Josie said. "You look…" she was speechless. "You look great!"

"Thank you." Hope smirked. "I cleaned up just for you." She said, "Ready to head out?"

"Yep!" Josie said with a smile. She went out of the house and shut the door behind her. The cool breeze hit her arms. "Shit, I forgot a sweater."

"Oh." Hope said. She opened up her backpack and handed Josie her letterman jacket. "This was my jacket from when I played basketball at my old school. It'll fit you just right." 

Josie blushed as she took the jacket from Hope and put it on. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Better?" Hope asked.

"Much." Josie nodded. 

"Alright!" Hope smiled. "Hop on."

So Josie hopped onto Hope's motorcycle, and put her helmet on. And Hope drove off.


	6. Hope Mikaelson: Bad Ass Turned Softie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a few days to write jsdjgnkvn sorry! lmao.

Hope and Josie arrived at Mystic Falls High. They got there about 15 minutes before the first bell, so they had 15 minutes to waste.

"So, what do you want to do before class?" Hope asked.

"Wanna just talk?" Josie asked. 

"Sure!" Hope smiled. "About what?" 

"Tell me more about yourself." Josie said. "What's your type?" 

"Oh." Hope smirked. " _You."_

The comment caught Josie off guard. Way off guard. "Oh-" she said, her cheeks turning red. "Than-Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Hope smirked. "How about you? What's your type?" 

"I'm more into girls, if I'm being totally honest with you." Josie replied. "But I do have my eyes set on one girl."

Hope grinned. "You do?"

"Yep. Her name is…" Josie paused.

"Yes?" Hope said. 

"Hope Mikaelson." Josie smirked.

"You're a little flirt, aren't you?." Hope said, trying to ignore the fact she was indeed blushing. Since when did she blush? Ever? long story short, it was only when she met Josette Saltzman that she ever started blushing. 

"I can be confident when I want to be." 

"I like it." Hope said. "Yesterday you were so awkward and today, you're confident as hell, and I really like it." 

"I guess meeting you brought out a more confident side of me." 

"Well, you certainly brought out a softer side of me." Hope said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Josie said. "Yesterday you were giggling. I didn't take you as a giggling type." 

Hope laughed, "I most _definitely_ am not."

"You know, Hope Mikaelson." Josie said. "I think there's a side to you that you're too afraid to share, and I totally understand."

"You're right." 

"I am?" Josie asked.

"Yeah. I'm a rebel and self proclaimed badass; but I wasn't always like this." 

"Funny, I actually used to be a bit of a rebel." Josie laughed.

Hope giggled again, "You? Sweet little Josie Saltzman?" She asked, "A rebel?" 

"There you go, giggling again. Hope Mikaelson, am I making you soft?"

"Maybe. Do you like soft Hope Mikaelson?" 

"I do." Josie nodded.

"Hmm…" Hope hummed. "I am _intrigued_ by you, Josie Saltzman."

"Intrigued how?" 

"You have this mysterious aura about you, Josie. Like, I know you're all soft and shit, but yet, you're an enigma." 

"I'm an enigma?" Josie asked as she raised a brow.

"Indeed." Hope nodded. "Quite intriguing. It's rather interesting." 

"Thank you." Josie said. 

"Anytime." 

The bell rang, so Hope and Josie grabbed their backpacks and headed into the school. 

"So, I'll see you in art?" 

Josie smirked. "You definitely will." 

"Can't wait."

Josie headed to her first class, which she had with Lizzie.

Now, all along, Josie knew that the Arnold twins and Lizzie purposely set things up so that Josie _had_ to get a ride to school from Hope. And yet, Josie wasn't at all mad. In fact, she was kind of _happy_ that the twins and her sister meddled into her love life. Because she wouldn't have gotten to wear Hope's letterman jacket. Josie sat next to her sister.

"Hey, Jo." Lizzie said. "How was your morning?"

Lizzie was looking at her sister with a smug smirk. Josie rolled her eyes playfully. "It was fine." 

"I don't recognize that jacket, Jo. It's really cute."

"Oh, this?" Josie asked, "I was cold earlier, so Hope let me use it." 

Lizzie gasped, "Wait, She _gave_ you her _Letterman jacke_ t!?" 

Josie simply nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh my God? Do you not know what this means?"

"Yeah, she saw I was cold and gave it to me for me to wear?" Josie said. 

"People with Letterman jackets, give their partner or their crush the jacket to wear"

Josie rolled her eyes, "Good God, you people need to stay _out_ of my love life." she said as she laughed. "But, I know you won't regardless." 

Lizzie giggled. "Josie, I'm saying this because I love you." she said, "Hope instantly found you interesting. She was instantly attracted to you. You two just met and yet, you have more chemistry than anyone else does in the whole school." 

"I know." Josie laughed. "Did you know I'm the reason she started to giggle?"

"Hope Mikaelson? Giggling?" 

"Yeah." Josie nodded. "I think I'm making her soft." 

"See? You two are _adorable_."

Josie was about to speak, when a raven haired girl ran into the classroom.

"Ah, Margret." The teacher said. "Class is just about to start in a couple of minutes, I just have to run a quick errand, have a seat with the Saltzmans, welcome to my math class." 

"Maggie's fine, and thank you." Maggie said as she rushed over to where the Saltzman twins were. 

"Maggie, you missed quite a show yesterday." Lizzie said as she smirked at her sister.

Josie glared at Lizzie. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." She told Maggie.

"Oh," Maggie said as she laughed. "I'm _all_ caught up on what _you've_ been up to, little miss Josette." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Josie said. 

"Mhm, sure." Maggie rolled her green eyes, "You kissed Hope Mikaelson."

"What? Who told you that?"

"Anna."

"And you believe her?" Josie asked, playing innocent. 

"Josie, she's my sister." 

"I don't always believe my sister." Josie said. Lizzie smacked Josie's arm, Josie glared at her sister, but rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, yes I kissed her." 

"Hah!" Maggie laughed, "I knew it!"

"It's scary how alike you and Dani are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Anna and Jesse always _squeal_ whenever they get excited, to be more specific, when it comes to _my love life,_ " Josie said, "You and Dani are more relaxed." 

"Ah yes, of course," Maggie said as she nodded, "It's simple math. The blonde and brunette Claytons are more bubbly, and we all know Anna and Jesse are the literal _epitome_ of bubbly, while the copper haired and raven haired Claytons are more.." she trailed off, "Reserved." she said.

"You and Dani can be bubbly when you want to be." Josie pointed out. 

"Yeah, well, what do you expect? I lived in a womb with the three of them for 9 months."

"I shared a womb with this one for 9 months too," Josie said as she used her thumb to point at Lizzie.

Lizzie smacked Josie's arm again, and Josie shot her sister a glare. "Hey!" Lizzie said.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing! God damn!" 

"You better mean that." Lizzie said. 

"I do!" Josie said. "Jesus Christ, Lizzie. Relax." 

"Alright." Lizzie said. Eyeing her sister warily. "I believe you."

"Okay." Josie said as she nodded. "Good, thank you." 

"Anyways." Lizzie said, "I think our teacher is coming."

"This conversation isn't over, Jo."

"Whatever you want, Mags." Josie said. 

Class flew by, and Josie headed towards her art class. Where Hope was. She took a seat next to Hope.

"Hey gorgeous." Hope said. "You come around here often?"

Josie laughed. "That was the _worst_ pick up line I've ever heard." 

"It's your fault here, Josie." 

"What?!" Josie asked as she laughed. "How?"

"You've made me soft,you got me giggling, blushing and shit. You've totally ruined my flirting game." 

Josie rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Hope. "Shut up." 

"I'm serious!" Hope laughed. "I feel like such a softie. Josie Saltzman, what are you doing to me?" 

"Maybe you're not a total softie." Josie said. "Maybe you're just a softie for one person."

"Oh." Hope smirked, "You mean yourself?" 

"Exactly." Josie said as she smiled and nodded. "Come on, Hope. Just admit you've got a soft spot for a girl you just met like 24 hours ago." 

"Hmm…" Hope hummed. "I guess I kind of _do_ have a soft spot for you." 

"I'm glad I'm your soft spot." Josie smiled. 

Hope rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I guess I'm glad too."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: abcsupercorp
> 
> Tumblr: abcsupercorp


End file.
